Some known printers include a cutter for cutting a printed medium. For example, a known tape printer includes a cutting mechanism in its casing. The cutting mechanism is used for cutting a tape. The cutting mechanism includes a fixed blade and a movable blade. The movable blade moves relative to the fixed blade to cut the tape by their cutting edges that slide past each other. Under normal conditions, the movable blade is in an initial state in which the cutting edge of the movable blade is apart from the cutting edge of the fixed blade. The tape printer cuts the tape using the cutting mechanism and discharges the cut tape through a tape exit. The tape exit may be an opening defined in the casing.